


Missing Dinn Involves Wrapping Paper Lightsabers

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Just Mandalorian Things [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Half of this is Luke analysing Dinn, Humor, Leia and Luke have sibling energy, M/M, The Force, The other is trio chaos tm, Tickling, Wrapping Paper Roll Lightsabers, a touch of angst, dad din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Luke misses Din when he’s away. And when he is away, Han and Leia will tease him mercilessly.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Dinn Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Just Mandalorian Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Missing Dinn Involves Wrapping Paper Lightsabers

Ok, so Luke doesn’t know a lot about Mandalorian culture. Sue him, Leia. He did his best.

He does however know his boyfriend’s moods pretty well despite the fact that he never sees his face. That was something he could thank the force for, the ability to read Dinn’s moods pretty accurately despite the armor obscuring a lot of visual cues. 

(Most of the time...Han still laughs at him over the last incident.) 

It was a nice little feeling whenever Dinn was around the kids. Luke can sense the feeling rolling off him whenever the kids pester him with hundreds of questions or they pull on his beskar every which way. Dinn always had a calm patience when he answered the children, entertaining them when it came to showing off new skills and such.

Dinn always felt at ease around kids, the right balance between authoritative and friendly. It was a big surprise to Luke. It took like five minutes with Grogu to realize that Dinn was a total dad. 

And, it wasn’t a surprise when fighting alongside Dinn against the occasional antagonist that came around was exhilarating. Dinn was purposeful, felt absolutely powerful, and gave off fiery anger whenever he attacked with meaning. It poured off of him even when he chooses efficiency over taking out his anger on a target. 

But, there were softer days when Dinn felt a precious affection just sitting out in the grassy field, his armor warmed by the sun. Grogu was usually around. Usually, he was waddling after some poor bogfrog or he would float around the silver ball he refused to part with to anyone except Dinn. Other times, he was curled against Dinn’s thigh, fighting the drowsiness that came with soaking in the warmth. On a rarer day, Dinn would be in same boat, leaving a protective hand on Grogu as he fought the urge to nap. 

Again, it wasn’t a surprise that Dinn was fatherly, but one, it was adorable. And two, you could fight him on that. 

Luke felt a similar fondness roll off of him when Luke was tucked under his arm at his side, looking out at space on a clear night when his students were long put to bed. Or when, Luke pecked at his helmet despite it blocking his face. Or when, Luke did something goofy for the humor of it. And while Dinn didn’t outwardly react to it, he always had a fondness rolling off of him. 

This may or may not have fueled goofy shenanigans that Leia may or may not have made fun of him for. At least, he had ammo to fire back at her, because gods, she and Han have no room to talk. 

Besides, it was worth it. Totally worth it. 

There were times when he hung back while Luke’s students had parents over. Luke let them stay as long as they liked, having set up room in the temple in advance. Most stayed a week or so to catch up with their children. This usually gave his students a nice week while Luke did his best to inform the parents on what their children had been up to. 

Dinn was never close when this happened. He usually hung back away from parents’ eyes, claiming that having a Mandalorian around would only serve to concern the parents more. 

However, Luke knew that a heavy melancholy hung over him when he stood away, watching children prattle on to their parents with huge smiles on their face. 

It was concerning when he felt like that, but he never pried into what was wrong. He figured something like this should come up naturally. Dinn had given him the same courtesy the first time Dinn had realized he had a metal arm. 

So, he let Dinn be sad and did what he could to help him through it. Some of which may involve more goofy shenanigans. 

“You’re always on some goofy shenanigan.” Leia teased. 

“Shush, Leia. I was thinking.” Luke waved in her direction. After a second, he groaned. “Great, I lost my train of thought.” 

“You were thinking about Dinn, I’m sure.” 

“Get out of my head, Leia!” 

“I don’t need to be in your head to know that.” She teased. 

“Why did we come if you’re just going to annoy us?” Han asked. 

“Because Dinn went off to Mandalore again and he’s lonely.” Leia responded. Luke made a face. 

“I miss you guys too.” Luke whined. 

“You better.” Han hooked an arm around his neck, messing a hand through his hair. Luke laughed and protested. Leia only made things worse with a swift poke to his ribs. 

“You guys are the worst!” Luke laughed. 

“You love us.” Leia claimed with a smirk. 

“Hey, kiddos. Come help me gang up on Skywalker.” Han called. Luke shrieked, tugging at his arm as his students came running in. 

Well, he stopped thinking about Dinn under the proding hands of his students and his very ticklish sides. He laughed and squirmed until Han had mercy on him enough to let him go. He smiled whilst he told his students to show Han a little trick they had been working on. 

And thus, his students chased Han around with their training lightsabers. 

Aka the spare wrapping paper rolls they had from Life Day. 

“Hey! Stop! Call them off!” He laughed, trying to block the hits. “Aren’t Jedi supposed to be all about control or something?” 

“We’ll make an exception just for you, Han.” Luke said. 

Leia stepped in, halting them quickly with an admonishment. She plucked a roll from one student and gave them a look. When Han went to thank her though, Leia gave him a good bop herself. 

And that is how the temple descended into madness, but Luke didn’t care. He felt better than he had been sitting and thinking. He really had missed Han and Leia.

Now that he thought about it, maybe, he did miss Dinn, too. 

“Told you.” 

“I told you to get out of my head, Leia!” 


End file.
